jojoveinfandomcom-20200213-history
Abyssalcraft Progression
The biggest progression mod in Jojovein is Abyssalcraft. It is a straightforward mod with rather poor documentation. Hopefully this page will make the aims of abyssalcraft clearer, and provide a detailed walkthrough of the mod in the context of Jojovein. Phase 1: Overworld Starting off To begin progressing in the mod, the player should first craft a Necronomicon, and familiarize themselves with the basic process of completing rituals. Collect a couple of PE Statues (until you have diamond gear it is advisable to loot darklands shrines instead of having more dangerous encounters with shoggoths. If you cannot find any, try to bait out shoggoths building pillars instead of directly entering their lairs), and figure out how to charge your book by crafting an energy pedestal. Once you manage to get your book charging, try a basic ritual or a stand arrow ritual as stands are very useful for taking on some of the pack's harder mobs. To make this explanation clearer: # Craft Necronomicon (Reference JEI) # Set up altar (gif of how in Necronomicon page) # Craft Energy Pedestal (Reference JEI) # Obtain Statues from Darklands Shrine or Shoggoth Lairs (See PE Statues Page) # Try rituals (see Necronomicon Page) Working to obtain Gateway Key Now that you understand how rituals work better, it is time to advance to the first dimension of the mod: The Abyssal Wasteland. To do this, you need to make a Gateway Key. While looking at JEI makes it seem like a daunting task, it is actually quite managable with a clear breakdown of what needs to be obtained: * 3 Ender Pearls * 2 Diamonds * 5 Blaze Powder * 2 Blaze Rods * 4 Redstone * 3 Coralium Pearls * 16 Shadow Gems You can knock out the ender pearls by killing some enderman. You can knock out the diamonds/redstone by going mining, and the blaze stuff from a single nether trip. The real challenge here is understanding how to acquire the Shadow Gems and Coralium Pearls. Let's start with coralium pearls. Coralium gems can be found in ores under ocean biomes or in coralium infested swamps. You will need 9 of them for a cluster used to make a single pearl via smelting. Once you obtain these, it is simply a matter of doing the ritual to create a single transmutation gem, which can be used to make all 4 oblivion shards! However, oblivion shards will require lots of Shadow Gems. To obtain them, one must travel to the darklands biome. It is a biome with blue grass and lots of open space, and is safe for vampires during the day. In this biome, there are mobs that spawn known as shadow beasts. They are immensely powerful and no amount of armor can consistently tank their shadow rush attack which also inflicts blindness. Thus, it is advised one crafts golden apples and is prepared with a weapon that has a smiting enchantment, preferably light pierce which is specifically designed for dealing with them. Shadow gems are common drops from these mobs. Now that you have all the materials, it is time to do the ritual to make an oblivion catalyst. You may notice the ritual requires a sacrifice. that simply means you should bring a pig or cow into the ritual circle and kill them while the ritual is taking place. This can be accomplished very easily with a golden lasso item. It also requires 5000 PE, which is a full Necronomicon charge. Let's Review what we have accomplished here: # Made one transmutation gem with a ritual # Made 4 shards of oblivion with that and 16 shadow gems # Made an Oblivion Catalyst After this is complete, you can directly craft the gateway key (check JEI). Right click a spot on the ground where you want the portal to be made, and it will instantly generate. Congratulations! It is now time to proceed into the Abyssal Wasteland. Phase 2: Abyssal Wasteland Now that you made it to the abyssal wasteland, there are two main objectives here. The first is to obtain the powerful gear associated with this dimension. The second is to upgrade the Gateway Key to Asorah's Dreaded Gateway Key, we will call it the Tier II Key for short. Surviving the Coralium Plague - Obtaining Plated Coralium Armor In order to resist the coralium plague spread by mobs in this dimension, one must first make a plated coralium helmet. This is technically possible to accomplish in the overworld alone. However, mining in the abyssal wasteland will speed up the process ten fold. In order to mine in this dimension, you must first make a coralium pickaxe. Nearly all coralium type ores in this dimension require a coralium pickaxe to be mined. As dangerous mobs lurk in this dimension, until you get the helmet to resist them you should bring a couple of golden apples. After the helmet is achieved, it will become possible to obtain a full set of this armor, which is incredibly defensive on top of providing speed and water breathing. One should also consider making a coralium longbow as a very solid ranged option. Obtaining a Tier II Necronomicon In order to do a lot of the rituals in this dimension, it is necessary to upgrade your necronomicon to an abyssal wasteland necronomicon. This upgrade, on top of unlocking more rituals such as vampire book creation, allows the necronomicon to store twice the PE. In order to obtain the essence of this dimension used to upgrade the book, a staff of rending is necessary. The staff of rending can be made with a shard of oblivion and some shadow gem fragments. Right clicking mobs in this dimension with the staff will smite them and slowly add energy to the staff, until it produces the essence. This more or less amounts to 300 right clicks on abyssal wasteland mobs. Powerstone Trackers, obtaining the Powerstone The next step to clearing the wasteland is completing its main dungeon to obtain a powerstone. To do this, you will need to craft powerstone trackers. They work similarly to eyes of ender in vanilla, and the stronghold of this dimension has a familiar layout. Once you reach the end of the dungeon, you will see a powerstone. It is important that you mine it with a coralium pickaxe, or else it will not drop at all.